Talk:Divinity Coast (mission)
Only indirectly related to the Divinity Coast mission, I used the profession icons for the boss section. Do you like it? Would you mind if I use this format for other areas/missions too? (Hmmm, maybe this should go under Style & Formating talk ...) --Tetris L 17:22, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :That is great. Allows you to see at a glance whether any of the bosses in the mission will interest you; leading to the link that tells you what elite they have. Perfect! 148.177.129.213 18:35, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Re: Bonus reward The 1000xp is a given, but I'm not so sure about the reward in money. A guildmate and I did it last night with a full team of players (and I do not think that anyone had done the bonus before), and the reward caught my eye -- a reward of 3 Platinum to the party, which would be 500g each. There was however a couple of higher levels in the group: a level 20 Monk (me), a level 20 Warrior, a level 19 Warrior, a level 12 Mesmer, a level 11 Elementalist, and a level 14 Necromancer in the party. - Evil_Greven (CST) :Did it again today, I know for sure two of us had done it before, and perhaps a third had. We got 2 Platinum reward. Two level 20s, a henchman, a level 13 Elementalist, a level 15 Warrior, and a level 15 Ranger. - Evil_Greven 12:34, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::I just remembered something, but I'm not sure that it influenced the outcome any. There are three merchants along the path that are being attacked by Tengu, and as I recall the time my party recieved 3 platinum, we saved the first and third merchants. However when we recieved 2 platinum, we only saved the first merchant. - Evil_Greven 05:26, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::The gold reward does indeed depend on the people you save. I don't know if it counts only the merchants or not, but there are the townspeople getting attacked by imps also. --68.142.14.57 05:37, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::: The description is correct, 500 gold for each villager. I used my Channeling/Restoration Ritualist with an N/Mo, and got 1.5k out of it. Pretty neat way to get gold, though I guess farming would be better. I haven't timed it or anything, but it didn't take that long. Silk Weaker 02:20, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::::For what it's worth, I just did the bonus with a total of three players in the party, no henchies. We saved all five chosen ones, got the bonus, but we only got 1 p 500 g to split between three people. Earlier, I did it with a group of 6 players, and we shared 3 p (6 ways).--Aapheus 22:33, 27 August 2006 (CDT) I just did the mission with my warrior and an all henchmen team. I just ran through the whoel thing and when i got to the end i didn't have the eye and couldn't complete it. I know of a fact i had it when i started but somewhere inbetween me gettign the eye and gettign to lomhaurst it disappeared. My only logical explanations is that cause all the henchmen died it coudl have been following one of them and i was to far away for it to "come" to me so it stayed on the dead body or i outran it and it got suck...lol. Has this happened to any1 else? :Well... that would happen to any mission or quest where you had something following you. You can't speed run through the whole thing and expect whatever is following to keep up, especially since NPCs and other objects always tend to move at a slower speed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:33, 5 September 2006 (CDT) I just did misison again and this time i saved 4/5 of the villages and my party got to share 400g, it woudl appear taht you get 100g for each villager saved. :just did it fot 4/5 and shared 1p 600g ::A bit unrelated but be sure to talk to the guy at the end... I thought it talking to him ended the mission so I didn't and I didn't get the bonus even if I had all 5 of them. Should be automatic =/. Re: Chosen Number I have completed this mission and bonus a number of times. I have always completed the bonus and found the chosen as described in the bonus section. However, I just ran through bonus with a group, and we had 4 villagers after swamp and prior to Loamhurst. One player said last chosen (5th) was at end (in Loamhurst). I was surprised to be wrong (who said we can't admit when we are wrong?), and we got bonus. Is there a 6th chosen in Loamhurst or does the 5th sometimes spawn at the end?--68.209.179.48 20:17, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :Can you verify that again? The 5 Chosen mentioned in the walkthrough are always at those locations. With a good group that listens to instructions, I can always find the 5 Chosen. Haven't heard of a sixth Chosen though. Hmmm... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:33, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Haven't retried it. I was very surprised at getting bonus when ONE person in our group stated last villager was at end. Again, I was surprised and thus the post...The one person stated, "Guildwiki isn't always right..." Yup, I did bonus with only 4 chosen. Is it a bug? 195.131.209.98 16:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) Perhaps a chosen got stuck along the way? King Neoterikos 22:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Disappearing Justiciar Hablion Just wanted to mention that I encountered a bug on 2006-10-03 (around 03:00GMT) where Hablion disappeared after cleansing at the fountain. Searched for a while, but in the end the mission had to be restarted seeing as we could not take the eye along without talking to him. Seen it before as well, twice or thrice. He sometimes runs back in randomly after a while... --210.3.39.32 22:21, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes I know this is an old section but I'd just like to say that this Hablion teleporting bug has still NOT been fixed so it maybe should be in the main article.Not long ago,it happened to myself that after the cinematics Hablion appeared in the fountain and monsters started to attack him while he was just standing here,I was lucky tho,coz the white mantle abbot could make him survive till our group came to save him. :IMO he just occasionally gets teleported after the cinematics to the fountain (or even sometimes somewhere else maybe?) and if you are not lucky he will die before you find him thus phailing the mission.If you know about this tho,then you can at least try finding him at the fountain instead of crying and instant leaving when you dont see him.. :So,you think it could be helpful to add it to the main article? (Screens.. http://img20.imageshack.us/i/hablion1.jpg/ http://img217.imageshack.us/i/hablion2.jpg/ http://img190.imageshack.us/i/hablion3.jpg/) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 15:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Possible bug? When I got the eye, I just ran through the whole mission, to spare some time... although at the end it was a great loss of time instead, cause the "eye" stopped at the first tengu squad and remained there, untill I got back and killed them all.. This was a little bit annoying because at first I couldn't find the eye and was complete lost without it.. could this be a bug? Chris :Yes, it happens sometimes; the Eye gets stuck and you've got to go back and retrieve it. It's because it follows behind you and always tries to take the shortest path; if you suddenly turn a corner, for instance, it'll get stuck in the wall. Using running skills just makes the problem worse. 24.6.147.36 14:34, 3 February 2007 (CS I was just trying to complete the bonus, but when i got off the stone bridge, and about to save the second chosen, my first chosen randomly disappeard. Has this happened to anyone else? Clensed Just FYI, even though the description of Clensed (after you wash in the fountain) says "Enchantment" it is not taken into account when using skills that require enchantments (i.e. Invoke Lightning to prevent exhaustion). Jaxgreystar Party size for bonus Obviosly you would want more money from the bonus that means a smaller party size. Is it possible to do the bonus only solo. if not whats the smallest party size you could try??? :What, are you going to try running this mission in order to farm gold? XD There are much easier ways to earn money. —Dr Ishmael 11:43, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::There is no difference, since the amount you get is scaled according to party size and chosen saved. Suppose you were the only person and got 600 gold, if you had a party size of 2, the party would get 1200 gold, split between the two, and so forth. As said above, there are much easier ways to earn money. --Kale Ironfist 19:33, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Bugging Eye I was doing this mission with heroes, henchman and a friend of mine. My friend needed to go eating after we got the second chosen. I said he just can stand still and go AFK, so I can complete the mission and bonus for him. Well, I went to the third Chosen, no problem but when I went to the fourth chosen.... Then the Eye moves towards my friend. Tried it a couple of times, but I can't make the Eye and chosens follow me. Pissed as I was I chose the normal way to chosen number 5. Got him with no problems at all. So I went left there and tried to get to the fourth chosen from the other side. But when you are almost there, the villagers and the Eye quickly turn run against the wall towards you guessed it, my friend. It seems above an horizontal line they are going to the other player nearby the fourth chosen. Anyone else has ever has seen the same thing happen? Or have a solution? After the other player went offline (Being too long afk) the Eye just followed me again. Discrepancy So, you save five Chosen during the mission if you save them all, right? But, during the end cutscene, have you ever noticed that there are actually only four "Chosen Villager" NPC following the Justicars? I had always thought this was very strange, since where did that fifth one go...However, thanks to them now being in the Ally window, I've solved the puzzle. Once you drop off the Eye in Loanhurst, quickly check the Ally window again. You will see the five "Villager" that you saved along the way...and right before the cutscene, four new NPCs will spawn out of nowhere, the "Chosen Villager" ones that appear in the cutscene. That brings the Ally window to a total of 10 people, including Justicar Hablion. I guess one of those "Villagers" was faking it, or perhaps the Eye is broken :p Although, strangely, when you catch up to the "Chosen Villagers" in Sage Lands, you can see Saidra leading a group of seven Chosen. That's three more than in the cutscene, and two more than you actually saved. So there are discrepancies all around...unless there are other "Tests" administered by the White Mantle at the same time in other places. But that wouldn't make sense, unless there are more than one Eye of Janthir... (T/ ) 15:01, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode this mission is pretty hard on hard mode... 3 Deep Freezes almost always kills my heros, and SS is even worse - Kills henchemn and heros under 20 seconds :S any tips for Hard Mode? :Stop spamming barrage when you have spiteful spirit on you? More seriously, it's okay to stop attacking and lay off a lot of spells when you get spiteful spirit, as you outnumber the mobs 6:3. Even henchmen survived deep freeze just fine, and your heroes should be hardier than Alesia. Quizzical 00:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh, I'm almost scared to try this one on hard mode, maybe it's time to get Nightfall... King Neoterikos 22:31, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, having tried this, it's good to bring interrupts, they are really effective in stopping caster mobs, and can save you from wiping. Also, using the Eye as offence is good because it knocks down your enemies; really handy. King Neoterikos 10:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If you have no heroes, does that mean you're trying to do this with Alesia as your only healer? If so, that's your problem. Quizzical 19:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Also, with regard to Hard Mode, I've found that the Villagers you must rescue (i.e. the Chosen) don't come under attack until they appear in your party list (i.e. they are on the radar). This makes the flagging H&H point in the article all the more valuable. I've found that Alesia as a single healer, isn't any trouble. I'm a ranger, so it's fairly easy for me to interrupt spells and skills. What profession are you? Knockdowns, interrupts, skill disabling, are all really useful skills to use in this mission, and make it much easier to get past the lethal spell casting mobs. King Neoterikos 22:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :If you have two healers (e.g., a healing monk and a restoration ritualist), the caster mobs aren't much of a threat unless you pull more than one group at a time. I'd think that bringing at least two healers (healing or prot monks, restoration ritualists, and motivation paragons all count) in a six-character mission would be pretty standard practice. Trying to go short on defensive skills will leave you perpetually on the brink of a wipe in most hard mode missions. Quizzical 23:23, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I just finished Divinity on Hard Mode today. Used henchies (don't have heroes): Stefan, Thom, Claude, Orion, Alesia. I ran interrupts (I'm a ranger) and used Throw Dirt liberally, but switched my elite skill to Mark of Protection (:P) which really came in useful in saving the chosen from death, giving enough time for me to run in, blind, and use the Eye to knockdown the attackers. There are probably better strategies I could have used, but this one worked fine. I don't know what profession you are OP so I can't give you any advice for builds (Quizzical already posted some good advice above) but to reiterate what was said: pull one group at a time. King Neoterikos 08:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) - Mission seemed very spawn dependent to me for bonus. My first spawn I nearly saved all 5 chosen but barely didn't make it in time to the 5th before the Tengu got him. NO JOKE about 14-frustrating /resigns later finally got a similar spawn to actually reach the 5th chosen again. All other times the 3rd chosen under attack or dead just leaving the bottom of the bridge (regardless of taking the bonus after saving the 2nd chosen). Good luck with it and just keep /resigning if you lose a chosen... eventually there is a nice spawn where they aren't on top of the chosen before you can ever get to them. Sending heroes ahead didn't help at all for me, as long as you can reach a chosen in time you should be able to save them....its just getting to them before they are dead :)--ShmEk 01:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If you flag heroes ahead and henchmen ahead, they can be standing very near a villager as soon as he first comes under attack. Getting to them then doesn't take any time at all, as the henchmen and heroes are already standing right there. It sounds like you weren't flagging them ahead until after you came close enough yourself that the villager would be attacked. Quizzical 01:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I used the flag heroes ahead trick using the U map and got caught (by myself) at the foot of the bridge by a Grand Drake (under the bridge). Needless to say I died. However I discovered it was a wonderful way to "H/H" my way through the mission from a "dead" position. I just kept flagging my team further out into the mission and discovered that none of the NPCs/foes actually spawned. I should point out that I never "cleansed" the first chosen -- I crept around him with the idea that I was going to "clear" the path to Loamhurst first then go back to get all the chosen. I had my team come back to my "corpse" and res me. My second discovery was that the mobs spawn on the map first before the chosen did. What I did is flag my team to where each chosen would appear and then I would slowly creep forward until the mob appeared. My H/H quickly dispatched the lot. Repeated this strategy for all five chosen then cleared a path to the coast. I should point out that I didn't have the Eye of Janthir with me -- it got "stuck" on the villager that ran across the bridge to where my corpse was lying. The drake under the bridge appeared to be attacking the villager above it. I killed the drake which "released" both Eye of Janthir and the villager. When I went back to Shaemoor and got the first chosen then collected the remaining four. In all, it took about 45 minutes.--DaveBaggins, 23:40, 23 May 2008 (CST) In Hard Mode take Life bond, cast this on the villager. You will take a small amount of damage, but their Heal Signet is more than enough to keep them alive. Once cast, you can mop up the rest of the monsters as you see fit. Cartographer You are able to circle around the entire fountain without activating the end of the mission. But from what I saw, you should only have to go around the E side (to the stream under the bridge to the NE) to map a small portion of the top. --Mooseyfate 16:50, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Maybe its just me, but after reading the mission description, I was under the impression that I would complete the bonus after saving the 5 Villagers, not after speaking to Minah. I thought Minah was the person I spoke to in order to complete the mission. Only after reading the whole description word for word did I understand that Minah was part of the bonus. Anyway, I just thought that it might be good idea to make that clearer in the mission description. Not exactly sure how to go about doing that though.AMFan 01:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the Objectives section, that's copied verbatim from the game. If you mean the bonus section, that already says you have to talk to Minah to complete the bonus. Quizzical 01:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Tips from a Beta Player The Eye of Janthir follows the "Cleansed" ALL of the "Cleansed" ALL at the same time. This means that when a "Cleansed" player moves the Eye of Janthir will break off all attacks, and effects and move to that player, it also means that if a player lags behind the party, or a player runs ahead, it will always attempt to follow the last moving "Cleansed" player regardless of where the rest of the "Cleansed" are on the HUD. If only a SINGLE ranged support player (ie. Party Heal Monk) is "Cleansed" then it will always stay with that single player regardless of the movements of the rest of the party and focus it's effects without interruption. This also allows for a single player to stay to the back party with all of the Chosen well out of harms way increasing the likelihood of success. For a group using Heroes or Henchmen this means pegging them back well away from the fountain before pulling hostile creatures away from it before "Cleansing". An additional benifit is that the Chosen appear to move faster and stay closer together, and there are less end of mission bugs. Yes I know that life isn't fair, But I would like my Fantasy worlds to at least CONSIDER the Idea! 22:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Rudhraighe Dialogue Mistake? I noticed during the following dialogue, Justiciar Rhynnon refers to Justiciar Taran as "sir", though I'm pretty sure she's a woman: Justiciar Taran: When they're ready, escort all of the Chosen to the caravan. Justiciar Rhynnon: Yes, sir. It's small and barely noticable, should I make a trivia note about it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BarragetweakX2 ( ) . :No, it's actually common military practice to always refer to superiors as "sir" regardless of gender. —Dr Ishmael 22:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::This may sound argumentative, but first of all, in movies I hear female officers referred to as "Ma'am" (I dont usually use movies as points of references), and more speculatively, What do we know about the White Mantle's military practices? I'm just saying, it sounded weird to me. Barrage Addict 03:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) HM note I took the liberty of removing the note about Little Tom's elite skill Charge being useful for saving the villagers, because it was outdated. 19:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Bonus Reward - Bug changed? Has this bug changed? In the last months, I did the mission with bonus several times. Twice, the bonus reward did not appear after I talked to Lionguard Minah, however, once mission was finished, bonus had been recorded (2 swords on outpost and protector title + 1). It would mean that bug can still come not to get notification of reward, but with no impact on getting it counted. This would need more than two times to have it confirmed though. --Dreamy Lull 16:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Easiest way to do bonus After struggling with this mission a little in HM (even with a human monk, warrior, me and my 3 heroes) we came up with the best strategy for saving the chosen (or at least the one that didnt have us lose 4 times in a row.) 1. When you have to cross the bridge after killing the ettins, flag the heroes over, then rush over yourself, easy. 2. the chosen which is now south of you might require some luck. There is an occasional spawn of tengu right in the way, meaning if you aggro them the chosen starts getting attacked, while you battle them, and because they're in the way flagging heroes doesnt work as well. Simply charging past worked best for us. 3. return to the main path and simply follow it killing tengu in the way, when you start seeing the merchants get ready to run, as the chosen is just a little beyond the merchants. (I found the merchants impossible to save in HM) charging right through to the villager worked best for us here. 4. After all that the last villager you'll need to get is south again, even with the ettins that attack him you should reach him with plenty of time to save him. 5. The swamp should be easy to get through, however the most crucial point is that you HAVE to talk to the lionguard. I cant tell you how mad I was when our warrior charged past him into town, losing us the bonus even after we had saved everyone. (the lionguard in the village at the end, the first one you see, who has a ! above his head) Possibly not the best way, might not even be possible if you use a 6 human group, but it's what worked for us a few days ago, and I wanted to share it here before it became the ZM, in case anyone actually checks the discussion page ahead of time looking for help. Zenyatoo 14:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC)